Nebulon-C Escort Frigate
Background (from wookieepedia) The Nebulon-C was a class of frigates built by Kuat Drive Yards. In terms of armament, it possessed numerous heavy turbolasers, point-defense laser cannons, tractor beam projectors, and at least 2 proton torpedo launchers. The command bridge could be ejected in a case of emergency. Similar to its predecessor model's use by the rebellion, the Nebulon-C could be refitted to serve as a medical frigate, with one such frigate being used by the Resistance. The frigates were originally built for the New Republic, however, in light of the mass demilitarization undertaken by the Senate, many Republic vessels, such as the Anodyne, were decommissioned as salvage as of 34 ABY. The Anodyne instead landed in the hands of the Resistance paramilitary group, where it was reconfigured to serve as a hospital ship. It was destroyed when it ran out of fuel and fell into range of the pursuing Supremacy. Affiliation: New Republic, Resistance Ship Type: Escort Frigate Class: Nebulon-C Manufacturer: Kuat Drive Yards Crew: 1285 Gunners: 55 Troops: 160 Pilots and flight crew: 36 MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Hull 50,000 (1B) Connecting Strut 20,000 (2) Main Sensor/Communications Array 8,000 (3) Hangers (3) 5,500 ea (4) Main Engines (7) 9,000 ea Small Guidance thrusters (many) 180 ea Small Airlocks/Access Hatches(10) 220 ea Large Airlocks (1) 640 ea Outer Hull (per 40 ft area) 200 Interior walls (per 20 ft area) 50 Turbolaser Batteries (10) 600 ea Laser Cannons (6) 300 ea Tractor Beam Projectors (2) 300 ea (5) Shields 15,000 per side (90,000 total) AR - 16 Armour - Stops up to and including standard 75mm rounds NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support and internal gravity. 1B - Destroying the connecting Strut will also render ship dead in space as the main engines will have been seperated from teh main hull. 2 - Destroying the sensor will deprive the ship of all forms of long range communications, radar and targeting. The range and targeting capabilities of the secondary systems are equal to that of a shuttlecraft at best. The ship can still operate, but is at -3 on initiative, -3 to strike, and number of attacks per melee of the weapon systems are reduced by half. 3 - Destroying the hangers will greatly impair the carrier's ability to deploy and recover craft. Under normal operations the ship can launch or recover up to 6 fighters per melee. Each hanger deck destroyed reduces this number by 2. If all hangers are destroyed the carrier cannot deploy any craft until at least one hanger is repaired. 4 - Depleting the MDC of the main engines will leave the ship adrift in space. If in an atmosphere, the ship will crash. 5 - Shields regenerate at 100 mdc per melee. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 8 Speed - Atmosphere: 800kph FTL Drive: Class 2.0 Hyperdrive (200 Ly per hour), Class 8 Back Up Hyperdrive (50LY per hour) Maximum Range: 2 years of constant deployment STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 549.17m Height: 322.24m Width: 195.06m Weight: 985,000 tons Cargo: 10,000 tons WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Turbolaser Batteries (6, 4 forward, 1 right, 1 left) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Assault RANGE - SPACE: 300,000km maximum RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 150km/1500km DAMAGE: 4d6x100 RATE OF FIRE: 4 per melee PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +4 To strike. WEAPON: Laser Cannons (12, 6 forward, 2 right, 2 left, 2 rear) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship RANGE - SPACE: 8km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 4km DAMAGE: 6d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: Equal to gunners attacks per melee, could be as many as 8 or more PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +5 To strike WEAPON: Proton Torpedo Launchers (2) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Bombardment RANGE - SPACE: 160km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 80km DAMAGE: 5d6x100 RATE OF FIRE: 3 per melee PAYLOAD: 100 torpedoes total BONUSES: +4 To strike WEAPON: Tractor Beam Projectors (2 forward) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Capture SECONDARY PURPOSE: Towing RANGE - SPACE: 120,000km maximum RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 60km DAMAGE: Target is held and can be pulled towards the ship unless lock is broken RATE OF FIRE: 3 per melee PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +4 To strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Hyperspace Transceiver with effectively unlimited range and a subspace transceiver with a range of 120 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after 2 years if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 60,000,000km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 90 light years. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 175,000,000km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 500,000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +25% bonus to sensor skill rolls. NAV COMPUTER: Complete navigational data for the entire known galaxy are stored and updated regularily. COMBAT BONUSES: +1 to dodge vs other capital ships Cannot dodge attacks from starfighters etc Fighter Complement: Fighters - 12 REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars RPG books Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/) Star wars reference books Star Wars movies